


Heartbeats

by Im_Fratt_Trash (raysire)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, I'm just posting these to have them all in one place, M/M, NSFW, Sex Mentions, WIP, hope you like the ideas even just a bit, sorry they suck, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raysire/pseuds/Im_Fratt_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of headcanons/drabbles I wrote in the past few days. You are welcome to elaborate on them or use them as prompt, I'd love to see what other people do with my ideas.</p><p>I'll probably add others as I descend deeper in this Fratt hole I'm digging for myself.</p><p>Unbeta'd and I'm not a native English speaker. Negative and constructive comments accepted, just don't be mean :)</p><p>Rated M as it will probably get smuttier in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats

OK, here we go.

*-*-*-*-*

Frank has trouble sleeping at night. Even when he is not "working", he never falls asleep before dawn. Sometimes he takes long walks around the city, other times he just spends the night on the roof above the loft he shares with Matt.  
Matt has awoken to an empty bed one too many times to worry for him, he knows Frank will be back eventually. He misses more than one day at work - much to Foggy's and Karen's resignation- to stay with Frank when he finally goes to sleep, and to be with him through his nightmares.

*-*-*-*-*

Sometimes during sex, Matt will blurt out "God, you're beautiful", to which Frank always replies "You're _blind_ , Murdock...". Matt laughs along, but secretly wishes Frank would believe him. Frank is, indeed, beautiful. Matt sees things other people don't, after all.

*-*-*-*-*

Frank never calls Matt by name. It's always Red, Murdock, or variations upon the "Devil" theme.  
Matt, on the other hand, always calls Frank by his name.  
The only times when this is not true, are when they are having sex. Frank will use Matt's name - whole or shortened - as a weapon, to tease or even hurt him.  
Matt, in return, will call Frank "Castle". Things usually get pretty hot and violent at this point.

*-*-*-*-*

Matt tends to sleep on his side, his back to Frank.  
Sometimes, Frank lies on his back, awake, listening to Matt's breathing, unaware that Matt is also awake and tuned into his breath and heartbeat.  
They listen to each other until they both fall asleep. Usually by this point, Frank is spooning Matt and nuzzling his nape. Matt pretends to be asleep and suppresses a smile.

*-*-*-*-*

Frank is quite the singer. Despite his heightened hearing, Matt couldn't carry a tune if his life depended on it. Frank hums songs for Matt in those rare moments they share at late night, sitting up in bed, Matt resting his head on Frank's chest. The low vibration of his voice is soothing, like a cat's purr.  
In these moments, Matt traces Frank's face with the tip of his fingers. Frank resists the tickle with a smile on his face, that matt can feel under his fingertips.

*-*-*-*-*

When Frank finally moved in with him - which, for Frank, meant leaving a toothbrush in the bathroom and a pair of clean briefs in the drawer - Matt has given him a small gift of welcome: pyjamas decorated with a tiny skull pattern. Foggy and Karen helped him find them, after Foggy suggested it as a joke, not really expecting Matt to go along with it.  
Frank will never admit it out loud, but he loves them. Matt knows.

*-*-*-*-*

Frank, in return, has given Matt a knife. A small, sharp, practical one, easy to hide and to handle. Matt keeps it in the bedside drawer.

He has never used it for self-defence or offence, but occasionally he takes it out and runs it on his skin. He likes the sound it makes and the sharp pain when the blade slips and cuts him. Frank found out one day and, from that point, the knife has become an almost constant companion to their intimate moments. Frank loves that he can draw delightful sounds from Matt just by running the knife on his arms and thighs.

*-*-*-*-*

Things get a little NSFW from here

*-*-*-*-*

Matt loves to be fucked against the wall, facing Frank, while Frank holds almost his whole weight and mutters filthy things into his ear. He digs his nails in Frank's shoulders while the wall scratches his back. In this position, Matt rarely needs a _helping hand_ to come. Frank demanding it of him in a low growl is enough.

*-*-*-*-*

Frank likes to be standing, when Matt blows him while kneeling in front of him. He never forces Matt to swallow. When he feels on the edge of the orgasm, he pulls out of Matt's mouth. Matt knows the signal and finishes with his hands. Then Frank returns the favour.  
Matt, on the other hand, likes when he's laying on his back and Frank blows him while kneeling between his legs. Frank uses both hands, one on Matt's balls, one on the shaft. He uses his tongue on the tip, drawing delightful sounds from his lover.  
He stops when he feels that Matt is close to coming, pulls away, lubes on and fucks him deep. One little brush of his fingers on the tip of Matt's erection is enough for Matt to come screaming Frank's name. 

*-*-*-*-*


End file.
